Fighting For Our Dreams
by vampoof94
Summary: What happens when you're kidnapped and you lose faith in your dreams? Riza is taken by an assassin and Roy must try to save her. Royai Please leave reviews. They make me so happy. :D
1. The Assassin

"We have been looking over file and file Hawkeye. Can we please stop?"

"Sir stop whining." Roy slammed his head on his desk and Riza sighed. They were looking for the guy who had taken a shot at Roy earlier that week.

"We're never going to find him in these files Hawkeye. Let's hit the streets instead." Riza gave up. They walked out of HQ. The air was cool. It was not too hot and not too cold. Roy inhaled loudly and Riza rolled her eyes.

"Sir."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well…let's go get lunch!" Roy ran off and Riza glared at him. Of course he would pull something like this.

"Sir! Get back here!" She stopped by an alley. Someone was crouched on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Riza approached the man cautiously. He continued to sit there and did not answer.

"Sir?" She got close enough to see that he was holding a body. Riza gasped and took out her gun.

"Sir what happened?" He finally looked up at her. He had a huge smile on his face. The body he was holding was a little girl. Riza pointed her gun at the guy.

"What have you done?" He just looked at her. It felt like forever as Riza stood there staring at the maniac in front of her.

"You're First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." The man finally spoke up.

"Yes I am." He laughed. She had no idea what was really happening.

"Do you know who I am miss Hawkeye?" He did look familiar but she couldn't place his name.

"Should I?" He laughed again sending shivers down her spine.

"I am Yuko Shima the greatest assassin ever!" She gasped and took another step back. This had to be the man that tried to kill Roy. She realized she had seen him somewhere. She had seen him in the case files.

"Yuko Shima you're the one that tried to kill Colonel Mustang, am I right?" He grinned evilly.

"Of course I am! I would have killed him if it weren't for you!" He rose to his feet and Riza held her gun tighter.

"Don't move Yuko!" He ignored her and came towards her. She fired her gun and he dodged it quickly. She didn't have a second chance to fire because he was right there. He grabbed her gun and broke her grasp on it. She quickly backed away. He laughed and looked straight into her eyes.

"You cannot defeat me miss Hawkeye. I am too good." Riza was caught in her thoughts. She had to decide if she would run or fight. She knew she could not leave. She had finally found the man who took an attempt on Roy's life.

"Why did you kill that girl?"

"I don't know really. It was just fun."

"You're a sick man Yuko. Tell me why you want Colonel Mustang dead."

"I was hired by some men. I'll make sure you're there to greet him." Yuko ran towards her and pulled out a knife. She dodged it.

"You can't dodge forever!" He slashed the knife against her leg. She continued dodging his attacks. She needed a weapon. Riza scanned the alley but found nothing of use. If she could only get to her gun, but Yuko made sure to keep her far away from it. He laughed at all her weak attempts to fight him.

"Come on! You're Roy Mustang's right hand woman! Fight already!" Riza was taking a step backwards when she tripped over something. She started to get up but slipped. She had tripped over the little girl's body and was now laying in her pool of blood. Riza rolled to her right as Yuko slashed out again. She finally decided to attack head on. Riza ran towards Yuko and slid under him. He looked surprised. She had blood all over her boots and it helped her slide right under him.

"So you do know how to escape. You're just to weak to fight me. I guess I'll just kill Mustang and you can live in misery for the rest of your life." She kept running. She had to find a weapon. Yuko was hot on her heels though and it was hard trying to concentrate on finding something useful. Riza had to run around people and hope that Yuko wouldn't kill them.

"Why are you running? You're not going to live." Riza turned her head to look back at him. He was going to throw his knife at her. She started to run faster, but the knife lodged itself into her back. She fell to the ground and moaned in pain. She tried to get back up, but Yuko Slammed his foot onto her back so she would crash to the ground painfully.

"I told you so."

"You sick bastard." She coughed up some blood and Yuko laughed.

"Hey don't be so rude." He laughed and put more pressure on her back causing her to yelp. There was now nobody around. They had all run off screaming in terror. Riza needed an escape.

"So cutting people up isn't rude?"

"No. It's just a really fun game." She spit more blood on the ground and turned her head to look at him. He had that same smile plastered onto his face as he had when she first saw him.

"Who are you working for?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"I thought you were going to kill me. Either way I can't really do something about it." He laughed again.

"You're one tough cookie!" She glared up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well for one, you are not showing fear like you're supposed to. For two, you still have the spirit to fight."

"I won't give up." Her head fell back to the ground with a thump. Her world was slowly turning black, but she refused to give up now.

"You can't fight forever."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He gave a little chuckle.

"Because I want to have some real fun. You're going to be a great piece in the game." She groaned and tried to get up again. He moved his foot to watch in amusement. Riza slowly pushed herself up. Another wave of sharp pain hit her and she barley held back another moan. She stood up and leaned against the wall of a shop. The lights were off. Most likely because of all the scared people. Riza saw a man running towards her. She couldn't see straight, but she could hear her name.

"Hawkeye!" Whoever it was desperately trying to get her attention. She closed her eyes and focused on the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Hawkeye!" She finally recognized the voice. It was Havoc! She snapped her eyes open.

"Havoc! Run away and tell the Colonel..243..." Yuko hit the back of her head and picked her up. He wasn't going to let his game end so soon. Havoc watched as his superior was taken away. He couldn't run after someone who jumped on buildings or ran across roof tops. He had to get back to HQ.

…**...**

Roy had stopped running when he reached the small café he likes to go to. He looked behind him and didn't see Riza. It wasn't like her to leave him alone especially when someone was trying to kill him. Roy decided he would backtrack and try to find her. If he couldn't he would just go back to HQ. He needed to figure out why she left him. Roy was wondering why there were no people on the streets. When they had first left HQ, there were many people out. Roy walked and saw some people gathered by an alley.

"What's going on?" One of the officers came towards him.

"A murder sir." Roy walked up to the opening. He saw a little girl. She was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"You officers clear the area." The officers started backing people away from the scene. Roy walked into the alley. He saw blood splatter on the ground.

'_There was probably a struggle, but that girl doesn't look like she put up much of a fight.' _He came across smears of blood on the ground. He followed them back to the pool of blood.

'_That's strange…how did this happen?' _The smears had to have come from someone bigger than this girl.

'_And the footprints look familiar.'_ He studied the bloody footprints and finally realized they were from someone's boots from the military. Roy was walking out when he found the gun. It was Riza's. He ran to the nearest phone booth and called his office. Someone would pick up.

"Hello. This is…"

"Breda! Get the team together and come down to the alley down the street from HQ!" He hung up leaving a puzzled Breda.

…**...**

"Who was that Breda?"

"The Colonel I think. He wants us to go to an alley down the street." Falman looked at him and sighed. He reluctantly rose to his feet. Feury did the same. Havoc busted in and looked like he ran a mile.

"What's up Havoc?"

"Hawkeye…kid…napped!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kidnapped?" He nodded his head.

"We have to get to that alley now!" Breda dragged Havoc out and they ran down the street. When they got there they saw Roy. He was holding a gun in his hands. He was turning it over as if he would find something.

"She fired her gun once. Why did I leave her?" The men just stared at him.

"What happened sir?" Breda walked up to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I ran off so I could go to a café and the next thing I know she's not behind me."

"I saw her being taken by a weird guy sir." Roy's head snapped up to look at Havoc.

"What do you mean?"

"I was walking to work when I saw her. She was in bad shape. I tried to call out to her but it was like she couldn't focus. Finally Hawkeye heard me and told me to run away. I think she was trying to tell me to tell you something."

"Do you know what she tried to say?" He shook his head.

"No, a guy with black hair knocked her out. I think I heard her say a number, 243?" Roy looked confused. 243? What could that even mean.

"243? It has to be important if Hawkeye said it."

"There is one more thing sir…when the guy lifted her, I saw a knife in her back." Roy's head dropped. She could be dead for all he knew and it was his fault for leaving her.

…**...**

Riza opened her eyes. She moaned in pain when she tried to move. She was lying on her stomach. Where was she? What happened? Suddenly it all flooded back to her. Yuko Shima. Where was he anyway?

"Oh so you're awake then?" He laughed and jumped off of the table he was sitting on. He walked over to her and rolled her over using his foot.

"I thought you died or something." She glared at him.

"I told you I won't give up that easy."

"Well I guess you did. Let's patch you up shall we?" She tried to crawl away but he put his foot on her again. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. She groaned and Yuko took the chance to chain her to the wall. She couldn't escape now. He took her jacket off and she squirmed as he cut her shirt off. He was going to see the tattoo. He looked surprised when he saw the tattoo.

"Wow no wonder you put up a fight. You didn't want anyone to see this. Don't worry, I don't care." She gasped as his cold hands touched her back.

"You better hold still while I clean this." She gritted her teeth as he cleaned the wound. The pain was almost so unbearable that she nearly passed out a couple times. He wrapped the wound.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I like to play games." He started to remove her pants and she kicked him. He punched her hard in the face.

"Don't even think about it. You're not ruining my game." He cleaned the wound on her leg.

"Behave and I'll unchain you." She listened to him and he let her go. She leaned against the cold wall. It soothed some of the pain. Yuko walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. Riza put her pants back on. Her shirt was ripped so she couldn't put it on. She put her jacket on as well. At least she had her bra on. The pain she suffered that day started to pull her into darkness again. She could only hope that Roy would be okay without her.

"I'm sorry Colonel…I won't be going to the top with you." She said to the darkness. She gave in and hoped she would live for another day.


	2. Never Give Up

Riza woke up coughing. It was cold and her body burned with pain. She looked around the room. Everything was just starting to come back to her.

'_Oh yeah, I was taken hostage_.' Riza tried to sit up, but the pain in her back was too much. She gave up and just lay on the cold ground.

'_I wonder what the Colonel is doing._' She heard the door unlock. Yuko walked in carrying a bowl and a glass of water. Riza looked away. She didn't want anything to do with the assassin. He walked up to her and sat the food down by her.

"How are you feeling today?" She ignored him still. He got angry and kicked her. She held her stomach. The pain was unbearable. Yuko knelt down by her side, and he grabbed her by the hair. She was forced to look at him now.

"Answer me when I speak to you."

"I've been better." She spat at him. He released her and walked out of the room slamming the door. She picked her hair clip up and fixed her hair again. Riza looked at the food. It was some kind of soup. She took her chances and ate it. What does it matter when you're just going to die anyways? Riza quickly threw the thought away.

'_Colonel Mustang is going to come. I know it._' She ate the soup in silence. She faded off into blackness, and dreamed of the last night she spent in Ishval with the Colonel.

…**...**

"You cold?" Riza looked up at Roy. She was sitting by the fire alone. Well she was until he came.

"No." Roy looked at her. His eyes asked if he could sit with her. She sighed and scooted over. He sat down and they sat in silence. They could hear the other soldiers laughing. Everyone was excited to go home. All but Roy and Riza. Roy was afraid of hurting Riza. She had asked him to burn her back, and he had no choice but to say yes. Riza didn't want to go because she thought Roy would back out of his promise to burn the tattoo on her back.

"Ready to return home?"

"I guess so." Roy sighed. Their conversation wasn't really going anywhere. Riza shifted beside him.

"Mustang?"

"Yeah?"

"What kept you going through the war?" He put a hand on his chin, and thought about it for a second.

"My dream." She looked at him expectantly.

"I'm still as determined as ever to become the Furher. This war has only proved how much I want to change the world. What were you fighting for?" She had a smile on her face.

"My dream." He looked puzzled.

"I want to see you succeed in your dream. It is also my dream to see this world change for the better." He laughed and looked into the fire.

"Will you follow me Riza?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come to the top with me." She stared at the ground for a moment.

"Yes. I will follow you into hell if you ask me to. I believe you are the right man to save this sad world." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, but relaxed into his embrace.

"You really have gotten stronger Riza."

"I wanted to help you. I'm tired of seeing the world as it is."

"We'll always watch each others backs. Never give up. That's our motto." She laughed.

"A motto?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever you say sir." They sat by the fire watching it die. The sunrise really was beautiful when you had something to live for.

…**...**

'_Colonel. I wont give up_.' She smiled to herself. The motto was really a silly thing, but it kept her going. Nothing could stop them from reaching the top. Not even the crazy assassin in the other room. Riza sat up trying to ignore the pain. Giving up was not an option. Her Colonel needed her to protect his back. Riza stared at the wall across from her. She needed a plan.

…**...**

Roy was pacing in his office. He needed a plan to get Riza back. 243? He still did not know what that number meant. Havoc walked in with Breda in tow.

"Find out anything?" Havoc shook his head. Roy sighed and went to look out his window. It was getting dark and they were nowhere close to finding the missing Lieutenant.

"I still cannot figure out what 243 means!" Roy kicked his desk and swept all the papers off. The case files he and Riza were looking at scattered to the floor as well.

"Calm down chief. We'll find her." Roy turned to Havoc and stepped towards him. Breda stepped in front of Havoc.

"Hey Havoc is just trying to reassure you." Roy backed off and went back to the window. Havoc and Breda left the room. Roy needed time alone.

'_Where are you Hawkeye?_' He sat down in his chair and dropped his head in his hands.

'_What the hell does 243 mean!?_' He heard a knock at the door and looked up.

"Come in." The door opened and Sheska walked in.

"Sir? Are you done with those case files?" Roy looked at the papers on the floor.

"Yeah." She walked over to them and started picking them up. Roy watched her with a bored expression. She put one on his desk to get it out of the way. It was one of the files Riza had earlier that day. He picked it up to look through it. It was Yuko Shima's file. He sighed and threw it down. He didn't care about some criminal who likes to kill for fun. His head was starting to hurt. Sheska thanked him and walked out with the files. Roy turned around in his chair.

'_I'll never give up._' He fell asleep in his office that night.

…**...**

Yuko was on the phone with his boss.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"_Kill her and then Mustang!_" The angry voice replied.

"But I want to have some fun." He could hear grumbling on the other end.

"_Finish your stupid game quickly!" _The line went dead and Yuko smiled. It was his turn to make a move. He walked into the room where Riza was. She looked at him with a glare.

"Be nice Miss Hawkeye."

"I don't play nice." She spat. He sighed and walked over to her. She looked up at him. He grinned and she scooted away.

"That's good. That means this game will be more fun." He yanked her to her feet and tied her up.

"We're going to make a little call."

…**...**

Roy woke up to his phone ringing. Havoc slowly walked in to answer it, but Roy beat him to it. Havoc stood by the door in case Roy needed him. Breda and the others walked in at that time and joined him.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Colonel Mustang." _

"Who is this?" He could hear shuffling on the other end, and then the voice changed.

"_Colonel?" _He froze.

"Lieutenant?"

"_Yes sir_." He could hear the pain in her voice.

"Where are you!? What happened?!" He could hear a man laughing on the other end.

"_Nothing important and I don't know where I'm at. Have you heard from Charlie, Angel, Simon, or Edward? I wanted to know if they heard about Fred, Izzy, Lily, and Eugene. They have 243 issues to work out." _Roy was writing everything down. He didn't understand any of it or how it was relevant. He heard more shuffling and knew time was up.

"_Well Mustang, you know she is alive, so now what will you do?" _

"What do you want!?"

"_Your death." _The line went dead and Roy slammed the phone down. He sat down and looked at his notes. The names Charlie, Angel, Simon, and Edward spelled Case and the names Fred, Izzy, Lily, and Eugene spelled File. That's it! She used their code to tell him case file 243! He shot up out of his seat and raced to the file room. The others looked at him and then looked at each other. They finally had a lead.

…**...**

"Who were all those people you asked about?" Riza just looked at him.

"Friends of the Colonel and me. Why you want to kidnap them too?" He laughed.

"You know I'm going to have to kill you soon." She shrugged.

"I figured as much."

"You don't seem scared, but I guess I should have known as much." He left the room and Riza grinned. She just hoped that the Colonel figured out her message.

…**...**

Roy made it to the file room and Sheska jumped out of her seat.

"Sir!" Roy slammed his hands on her desk which caused her to jump again.

"I need case file 243!" She ran into the room behind her and came out 5 minutes later with a file in hand.

"Here you go sir!" He took it and opened it there. It was Yuko Shima's!

'_Damn! How could I have been so stupid before!?_' He walked out of the room and Sheska slumped back into her seat. Roy made his way back to the office. Havoc and the others looked at him as he entered.

"We have a lead." They all joined him at a table.

"Who is this guy?"

"Yuko Shima. He likes to kill people for fun and this is the idiot who took Hawkeye."

"What do we do now?" Feury asked.

"We find out where she is at." They all nodded. Maybe if they could trace the line where the phone call was made, they might be able to find her location.

'_You were right Hawkeye. We did find the guy in the file._' He shut it and grabbed his gloves. The team headed out of HQ and started their search for Riza.

…**...**

Riza sat in the cold room shivering. Yuko had told her he had to kill her soon. She acted brave, but knew that she was afraid of dying. If she died, who would take care of the Colonel? Her back was burning again and her leg was going numb. She could not live much longer like this. Her ribs were sore from where Yuko kicked her. I can't let Yuko have what he wants. I will not show fear.

'_I just have to hold on until the Colonel comes._' She thought. She waited in the silence until something dawned on her. If the Colonel came here, he would be killed.


	3. Against All Odds

**AN: Hey guys! I am finally getting back on track! :D I had some time today and wrote this. I hope you like it. Leave reviews please XD**

"Have you found anything Feury?"

"Not yet sir." Roy threw his coat on a chair and sighed. They had been searching all over town for Riza. He hasn't slept well since he received the phone call from Yuko.

'_He's going to end up killing her soon. I need to find her quickly._' Havoc came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey chief."

"Havoc, did you and Breda find anything?" Havoc shook his head.

"Sorry but not yet."

"Where could she be?!"

"I have no idea. We checked all the abandon buildings and found nothing." Falman walked in the door holding a newspaper. He handed it to Roy.

"So the press already spread the word that Hawkeye went missing? This is not going to help us at all." He tossed the paper aside.

"Sir?"

"Yes Feury?"

"Why don't we see if Hayate can find her? He has a good nose." Roy took off out the door.

'_Of course! Hayate can help us!_' He sprinted towards Riza's apartment.

…**...**

Riza woke up to a blinding light.

'_So did I finally die?_' She tried to sit up but her body was completely stiff. She must have been out cold for a long time or she really was dead. Yuko walked in with a smug look on his face.

'_Great I am alive…_' She looked up at him.

"How are you doing today Hawkeye? Sleep well?"

"Slept like a brick you idiot." He stepped forward and put his foot on her bruised ribs. She bit back a yelp and glared at him.

"Be nicer to me. We're moving from this location." She stared at him and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up.

"Where?"

"I'm taking you to your grave." She put on her bravest face. This was not going to end here right?

'_Colonel? Where are you?_' Riza let Yuko tie her up. She did not intend on fighting back this time.

…**...**

Roy made his way to Riza's apartment and used his spare key to get in. Hayate ran out and Roy ran after him.

"Hayate!" He ran down the street yelling after the dog. As he turned a corner, he ran into another man. Roy stood up and apologized to the man and ran off after Hayate again. The man got up and stared at Roy leaving.

"I found you Mustang."

…**...**

"Who are you?"

"My name is Crystal and I am going to help Yuko in his game." Riza looked at the woman standing in front of her. She looked about as crazy as Yuko did.

"What is your part in this?" She laughed.

"I get to torture you while Yuko pays your boss a visit." Riza glared at Crystal.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" She spat. Yuko walked in grinning.

"Don't worry miss Hawkeye. I'm not going to hurt him. He just needs to learn that you will be dead soon."

"Crystal take care of her. I'm leaving." He walked out the door and Crystal stood in front of Riza.

"Let's play." Riza stood up with all her strength and got ready to 'play'.

…**...**

Hayate had led Roy to an abandoned warehouse. He had called his team and they all assembled there. Havoc and Breda were behind Roy as Feury and Falman searched the perimeter. They didn't want to take any chances of anybody getting away. Roy walked in front and they searched the entire building without finding anything. They now stood in front of the last door. He pushed it open and stared at the sight before him. Blood was smeared on the ground.

"I think she was here before chief." Havoc put his gun away and walked into the small room.

"Yeah." Roy found a torn shirt.

"Guys…this is Hawkeye's shirt. She was here." Breda looked around the office.

"They must have moved. They knew we would come." Roy punched the wall and cursed.

"We were so close!" Havoc sighed.

"We still are. We just need to find her new location." Roy looked at him and dropped his hand to his side. Havoc was right. They were a lot closer than they were before.

…**...**

Riza quickly dodged another punch that Crystal sent towards her face. She was in pain and quickly tiring. She had to win this fast.

"Stop prancing around dog!" She knocked Riza down with a blow to the stomach. Riza groaned and fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach and cursed. She looked for any kind of a weapon. Riza finally saw her answer. A glass picture frame.

"Sorry but I need to get out of here now." Crystal was staring at her in disbelief. Riza rolled to the glass and broke it with her fist.

'_Damn!' _Her hand started bleeding and she clenched her teeth. What was a little more pain on top of all the rest? She was losing a lot of blood though. Crystal had cut her stomach with a knife and the wound on her back reopened. Riza was not faring well. She picked up a piece of glass and hoped she would hit her target. Riza turned as quick as she could and sliced the other woman across her leg. She yelped in surprise and pain. Riza smirked. She quickly jumped up and kicked Crystal in the gut. She fell to the ground cursing.

"What the hell!? How are you still able to move?!"

"You fools shouldn't underestimate Roy Mustang's right hand woman." Crystal stood up and slashed at Riza with her knife.

'_I can't hold on for much longer. I've lost too much blood as it is._' She held her hand up to her head to try and focus. It didn't work. Crystal threw a punch that hit Riza in the face. She crashed to the ground and stayed there.

"So are you finally dead then?" Crystal kicked Riza hard in the ribs and grinned when she heard a loud crack. Riza still did not move.

"Yuko will be disappointed that I killed you. He wanted a little bit more fun with you. Oh well." Crystal put her knife back in her belt. She bent over Riza and started to pick her up. When she had her arms under Riza's shoulders, Riza plunged the glass into her throat. She gasped and threw her hands up to her throat. Blood was pouring out. Riza sat up slowly and grabbed her knife.

"I told you to not underestimate me." Riza limped out of the room and into the cold night. She had to escape without Yuko finding her. She had to get to Roy and fast or she would die.


	4. Safe & Sound?

**AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile! I have been busy with other stories and school started back up again. I'll try to update again soon, but for now enjoy this chapter. :D**

Riza was limping down the cold, dark streets. She still held the knife that she had stolen from Crystal's belt. She was covered in blood and her vision was fading. After everything that she had been through, she had cuts all over her body, a couple broken ribs, and various other bruises. Riza put her hand up to the wall of the building she was by. Her eyes were closed tight and she bit back a groan of pain. She could not let Yuko find her. It wasn't a good idea to be walking down the street at a time like this, but she had no other choice. She had to find Roy. Riza heard someone walking in her direction and hid in the shadows of an alley.

"What do you think happened to the Lieutenant?" Riza cocked an ear in the direction of the people. It sounded familiar. She peeked around the corner to see the Elric brothers.

"I'm not sure Al, but we need to find her. Colonel bastard is going completely nuts without her." Riza stepped out of the alley to stand in front of the brothers. They both looked shocked.

"Lieutenant!"

"Shhh…" Al apologized for yelling.

"What happened? How did you escape? Oh no! You're bleeding!"

"Quiet boys. I just got away and I'm not looking forward to going back."

"Sorry. Al we need to get to a hospital now." Riza followed them to the hospital after Ed had handed her his coat. She needed to stay unrecognized and she wasn't wearing a shirt. He had sent Al to hunt down Roy and the others while he kept an eye on her. Riza was now lying in a hospital bed sleeping. About ten minutes after she had fallen asleep, Roy ran in looking worried. Al had told him of her condition.

"How is she?"

"Three broken ribs, deep stab wound to the back, and tons of other cuts and bruises. She needs a lot of rest."

"Thank you Fullmetal."

"Don't thank me."

"You brought her here." Ed started feeling uncomfortable with all the thanks from everyone and excused himself. Roy pulled up a chair and held one of Riza's hands in his.

"I'm sorry I let this happen Hawkeye. If only I hadn't run off like that…"

"It's not your fault sir." He looked at her face and smiled at seeing her awake.

"I left you Hawkeye and you were taken. Look at what happened to you."

"I was too weak to fight. It's my fault."

"You were alone." She shook her head only to get more dizzy. She closed her eyes and held her head. She noticed that Roy had one of her hands.

"Sir your hand." Roy removed his hand and sat back in his chair. He crossed his arms and looked at Riza.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was running after you when I saw a man sitting in an alley. He was holding something but upon closer inspection, I saw that it was the body of a little girl. I pulled out my gun and approached him cautiously. He turned to me and said my name. I asked him why he killed the girl, and he told me he did it for fun. We started fighting when he broke my grasp on my gun and tossed it aside. He overpowered me and I could not hit him. I tripped over the girl's body and landed in blood. I used the blood to help me slide under him and escape." Riza took a break after looking dizzy again.

"Here drink this." Roy handed her a glass of water that she gladly took.

"After I escaped, Yuko ran after me. I looked back and saw that he was ready to throw his knife. It landed in my back and I went down. I tried to get back up again, but the pain overwhelmed me." She looked down at her hands after admitting she was too weak to win. "I heard someone calling my name and saw Havoc running towards me. I tried to tell him to run, but Yuko stopped me."

"I'm sorry Hawkeye. This must be hard for you."

"It will help you find him right?" He nodded his head and she continued. "When I woke up, I was in a small room. Yuko came in to clean my wounds and told me he was going to kill you. Later we called you and then we moved to a new location. When we got there, I met his partner. Her name was Crystal and we fought. Yuko had left to find you. I managed to win and escape. That's when I met Edward and Alphonse." Roy could tell that she was holding back on some of the details.

'_She must not want to describe all of her injuries._'

"Do you remember the place they took you?"

"I think it was a shop…an antique shop."

"We'll go check on it tomorrow."

"Sir. Yuko is an assassin. Please take caution." He smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry Hawkeye. I will." She nodded. "Get some sleep. I have guards posted outside your room for protection.

"Thank you sir. You get some sleep too." Roy walked out of the room and headed back home. Unfortunately for him, it was raining.

'_Great just what I needed._' Riza watched as he left.

'_Please be careful Roy._' She fell into a restless sleep. Her dreams had become nightmares. '_How can I protect Roy if I can't even protect myself?_' Maybe she was never going to reach the top with Roy.

…**...**

Yuko walked back to the antique shop. His target had ran off somewhere and he couldn't follow.

'_I might as well go see how the girls are doing._' He silently laughed to himself as he walked into the shop. When he got in he froze. Blood was everywhere and he could see Crystal laying face down on the ground. A piece of glass was stuck in her throat. He turned and punched the wall. '_How dare that girl kill Crystal!_' He walked over to the closet and pulled out a silver brief case. He grinned to himself and opened it.

"You're going down Mustang and as for the blonde, I'm going to make her suffer even more." He walked out of the building leaving the door wide open.


	5. Their Pain

Riza awoke to the sun shining in her face. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her upper body stopped her. She gritted her teeth and held a hand up to her side. Her eyes were shut tight and she felt a hand on hers. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Roy. He had his gloves on. Riza opened her eyes when the pain subsided and saw the worried look on Roy's face.

"Are you okay Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir. I just moved wrong." He shook his head and sat down in the chair he had been in last night. He had his eyes closed as if he was deep in thought. Riza turned her head to look out the window. They sat in silence for a moment. Riza could hear the ticking of the clock in her room. She sighed and looked over at Roy. "Sir, did you check that shop yet?" Roy opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Not yet. I wanted to see you first. I don't even think I should ask how you're doing. I can see that you're in a lot of pain."

"I'll be fine sir."

"I won't let this happen again Hawkeye. I will protect you."

"Sir…I'm supposed to watch your back. You don't need to worry yourself over me."

"No Hawkeye, I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again. You're going to stay with me until we catch Yuko." Riza opened her mouth to argue, but Roy held up his hand. "There is no room for arguing. I can't sleep at night when there is a assassin out there who hurt you once." Riza dropped her head and nodded. She could not argue with him. He would just make it an order. Roy could see that Riza was not going to debate this issue any further. "I'm going to head out to the shop. I'm leaving Breda and Falman here with you." She nodded.

"Yes sir." He walked out and let Breda and Falman enter. They exchanged glances. Roy took one last look back to see Riza with her eyes closed. Her head was turned towards the window but her breathing was slow. He smiled. She had fallen asleep. Roy headed down the hall to where he was to meet up with Havoc and Feury.

…**...**

Yuko was sitting on top of a building watching military officers coming and going at the abandoned antique shop. He smiled to himself and held a control switch in his hand. He finally saw Mustang and his dogs enter the shop.

"So you've finally come Mustang." He held up the remote and waited for the right time to approach.

…**...**

Roy walked into the shop and stopped in his tracks. Blood was everywhere. A girl was on the ground with glass in her neck. He turned to Havoc and Feury.

"This is the place Hawkeye escaped from. Remember look for anything that might be useful in finding her kidnapper." They nodded and split up. Roy bent down by the body and shook his head.

'_Hawkeye really did a number on her._' He tried not to look at all of the blood everywhere. He knew a lot of it was Riza's. Feury called out and he walked over to him.

"What is it Feury?"

"Sir. I think we should leave. This is a bomb!" Roy stared at the brief case with wide eyes.

"Everyone out!" They all ran towards the exit.

…**...**

Yuko grinned as he saw them all running to the door.

"It's too late Mustang! You're finished!" Yuko pressed the button and watched as the fiery explosion ate away at the building. Rubble was flying everywhere and officers hit the ground hard. He turned his back on all the screaming and laughed. "Now it's time to visit your Lieutenant." The sirens were blaring as smoke and ashes filled the air.

…**...**

Riza woke up to yelling outside her door. She forced herself to sit up. She looked out the window and saw the smoke. Her eyes went wide. The smoke was in the same direction as the shop that Roy went to. She got out of bed and tried her best to bite back the pain as she limped to her door. She threw it open and saw Breda and Falman arguing.

"What the hell has happened?!" Breda stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"An explosion happened at the shop." Riza held her emotions in check.

"Are they dead?" Breda closed his eyes.

"We're not sure. Nobody saw them exit before the blast happened." Riza knew she shouldn't even try to leave. It would do nothing to help. She would just get in the way.

"Both of you head to the scene now."

"We were ordered to stay and watch you."

"I said go! That's an order!" Breda stepped back. He knew this was hard for her since she couldn't do anything to help.

"Yes sir. Come on Falman." They left and Riza went back into her room. She sat on the bed and dropped her head in her hands. All of her pain was nothing compared to losing Roy.

'_I can't protect anyone. I couldn't protect him._' She let her tears fall and she didn't care who saw her in her broken state. She was useless.

…**...**

Yuko stood outside Riza's door listening to her weep. He grinned to himself.

'_Good I'm causing her misery._' She deserved to feel his pain. She had killed Crystal. He kicked the door open and stared at her. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Well hello Hawkeye. I see you found out that I killed your boss." She gritted her teeth and stood up. The tears were still falling and she had a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

'_She looks like she was possessed by her desire for revenge._' He laughed and pulled out his favorite knife.

"Your blood will cover my blade when I'm done with you." He stepped forward and she readied herself for what could be her last fight ever.


	6. Happy Ending

**AN: Well this is it. The story ends here. I'm sorry if it feels rushed but I do have other stories that I have to finish. I hope you guys have liked it up to now. :) I'll see you all around. Enjoy the last chapter of Fighting For Our Dreams. :D**

Yuko slammed Riza into the wall and watched her try to break free.

"Your body is too weak to win." She slammed her head into his making him loosen his grip on her. She kicked him hard in his stomach and dove to the side. The wound in her back reopened again and she was exhausted. She didn't have a gun to protect herself. Yuko ran at her and started to bring the knife down. Riza knew this was the end. She closed her eyes and waited for his blade to pierce her skin. A moment passed and she opened her eyes because he hadn't hit her. She gasped when she saw Roy standing in front of her. He had gotten hit in the arm by Yuko's knife.

"You okay Hawkeye?" He looked down at her and smiled. She nodded and stood up beside him. Roy turned his attention back to Yuko. "So you're the one who hurt my Lieutenant?" Yuko was shocked.

"How the hell did you survive that explosion!?"

"I'm the flame alchemist. I don't have the time to explain it to a dead man. Now Havoc!" Havoc came in and grabbed Riza.

"Havoc! Let me go!"

"Sorry I got orders from someone higher up." He smirked and carried Riza down the hall. The last thing she saw was the room bursting into flames.

…**...**

Riza opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar room. She still couldn't sit up so it was hard to get a good look around. The room didn't feel threatening though. It felt peaceful. She felt a soft ball of fur by her side and smiled.

"Hayate!" The dog's ears perked up and he started wagging his tail. Hayate started to lick her face. "Stop boy!" She was laughing and didn't notice the door open. Roy leaned against the wall and watched Hayate lick her. After a minute or two he walked over and picked the dog up. "Sir?"

"Hey Hawkeye. Feeling any better."

"I told you that I'm fine." He chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her. "Where am I sir?"

"My place."

"Sir…I am capable of…"

"I told you that I'm going to take care of you and I order you to call me Roy. Got it Riza?" She laid one of her arms over her eyes. He laughed.

"Yes sir. I mean Roy."

"Good. Now want some soup Riza?"

"Only if you don't burn it like last time."

"That was five years ago! How do you remember it?"

"Well you seem to remember it as well." He sighed and chuckled. At least she was feeling somewhat better.

"I'll go get it. Stay put." She nodded and went back to petting Hayate. A few minutes later Roy walked in carrying a bowl. He had a grin on his face and set the bowl down. He handed Riza some medicine to take.

"I can feed you since you feed me Riza."

"I know how to feed myself Roy."

"But you're bedridden and I'm in charge, so I say I'm feeding you."

"My arms are just fi…" He shoved the spoon in her mouth with a smirk on his face.

"Glad you see it my way Riza." She glared at him but then relaxed. He had saved her life. She let him feed her until she started to fall asleep. "I'll let you get some rest Riza." He bent down and kissed her forehead. The stuff the doctors gave her must have been strong because she responded in her sleep.

"Thank you Roy…I love you." He nearly stopped breathing. She was asleep and had no idea as to what she had just said. He grinned and pulled the blankets over her so that she was warm. He shut the door and took Hayate outside. He still couldn't remove the grin on his face.

…**...**

Roy had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up to yelling. He yawned and opened his eyes. Riza was yelling at someone. He ran to the bedroom and flung the door open to see Riza yelling at Rebecca. He wondered just how Rebecca got in his home.

"Um…Can I help you Rebecca?" She turned to him and stepped towards him.

"Why is she in your home and in your bed? She should be with me."

"You're that upset that I'm taking care of her?"

"I will be if you try to do anything funny to her."

"I won't. How did you get in here?"

"The window." She grinned. "Riza and I are quite good at getting in through them."

"Becca!" Riza yelled again and Rebecca started laughing.

"Come on Riza. I'm just having fun. Well I should get going." She climbed back out the window.

"Remind me to lock it from now on."

"Sorry Roy. She's overprotective."

"I can see that." He smiled at her. "I care more than that monster though."

"She's not a monster." Riza sighed. Those two never get along well. "Wait what do you mean by you care more?" Roy sat down by her again and held her hand.

"I'm saying that…I love you Riza." Riza gasped.

"But it's against the rules."

"I don't care about those rules anymore. Why should someone tell us who we can and can't fall in love with? We should at least know our own feelings for each other." Riza looked away from him.

"It's wrong you could lose everything that you have been fighting for."

"I would give it all up if I could be with you Riza."

"Your dreams?"

"They all involve you." She turned to look him with tears threatening to fall.

"Roy…" He bent down so he could kind of hug her.

"It's okay to cry Riza. I'm here." So she did. The tears fell and she wrapped her arms around him. Their dreams were important, but their love for each other was even more important. They would find a way to be together even if they died for it.

"I love you Roy."

"I know." She looked at him again.

"How?"

"You said it in your sleep." She blushed under him and he laughed. He crawled in beside her on the bed. They stared at each other for a moment and finally kissed each other. They had both been waiting a long time to be in this position. It was going to take a lot to crush them and their feelings. Dreams were things to reach for, but love was something they finally had in their grasp.


End file.
